shots were fired
by forever siegal
Summary: a revision of the real folk blues part 2 with different character moods and their outlooks. Please Read and Review ^_^


This is a revision of the Real Folk Blues Part 2 with different character moods and outlooks on life. It was done by me Forever Siegal. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
  
Beautiful Death Shots were fired. I turned around and looked. She was lying on the rooftop blood scattered by the rain. My mind told me it wasn't true.  
  
It was a sallow day. The skies did not reflect their joy upon the world. The clouds cried for the scarred earth. The sky was that of white with a hint of blue and there was me. Sitting back in my chair of the hope10 space craft, I scoffled down my cup of hot noodles, like I do everyday.  
  
Always pondering and wondering what would happen next. Its not easy living your life as a bounty hunter you know.  
  
Always running, after criminals day by day. There are the ups, and the downs, put you at rock bottom. The only thing I regret was falling in love. Love, what a cheesy phrase, which will never portray ones true emotions. As I was thinking upon my hot noodles, Faye Valentine walked in from the space dock entrance. She spoke the one name which put me in total shock. Julia.  
  
"Spike, Julia wants to." I was up and gone before Faye could actually explain herself and threw me a smug look before I left for being rude. I didn't care about what she thought. I really have no care for anyone.  
  
Julia was my only reason for living and my only love. She had bright blonde hair and her eyes, when you looked into them. It would seem as if she were peering into the inner most depths of your soul. Julia.  
  
Oh beautiful Julia. I quickly sprinted to my light pink airship (Why is it pink? Don't ask?) And with no notion or thought I exited the space dock. As I was flying through the mist of the sky, I began to reminisce about the events which put me in my current position.  
  
A few years back I joined a vast underground criminal organization known only as the Syndicate. Once you were in there was no turning back and the only way out was death. I and Julia wanted to leave and be happy.  
  
A man named Vicious whose title strikes the internal fears of any one who speaks or hears it, found out about I and Julia's plan. Vicious had her set me up in a meeting point only to find out it was a trap.  
  
I was gunned down, the thick red water trickled down my skin but in the midst of all the commotion I cracked a smile. I knew that I wasn't going to die; I would only fake my death. How did I escape? That is a secret only I and God know to this day.  
  
And Here I am in the present going to meet my true soul mate at another meeting point. I know what you're thinking it's a trap, but that was a chance that I had to take. I landed the air ship a good distance away from sight.  
  
I then walked to the entrance of an old grave yard. As soon as my foot set foot into the deserted area the rain began hover over my every move and fell to the rhythm of my walk. After a couple of minutes of lonely isolation, I saw her.  
  
A sudden loss of breath fell over me and words could not be said. "Ken it has been too long not to see your face. She stated. Julia, we should skip the emotions and just leave. You know the Syndicate has eyes all over.  
  
We are never safe and they are out to find us now. You haven't changed Ken, not one bit. She ran over to me and threw her arms around. And neither have you Julia, always living in you imaginary world. Let us go, and be happy. Yes Ken, we shall depart. With that we left the graveyard quickly for we knew time was not on our side. A place to regroup and obtain weaponry popped up in my mind.  
  
I hit the gas pedal and we stormed off into the afternoon's eerie shadow. We approached the destination and both jumped out of the vehicle. As I approached the entrance to the building I noticed that the door was already open. I gently cracked open the light obstacle and to my eyes viewed my friend sitting on the coach with blood dripping from her stomach. Annie are you alright.  
  
"Ken, they came looking for you, I couldn't stop them. It's alright just rest, don't say another word. I said in total distress. Julia, I need your help. Get as much ammo as you need, this trip is going to be a little bumpy. But Ken they already left we don't have too.  
  
Just do as I tell you Julia. I said in frustration. When I finished my sentence they stampeded in. My eyes grew wide at the mere fact of losing Julia. Everything went silent. I grabbed Julia's hand and quickly took her atop the stairs to the rooftop.  
  
The thugs were firing relentlessly as if too have unlimited ammo. We dodged their Assault but I knew we had a ways to go. We were half way across the roof when the thug appeared at the door. Julia was behind me.  
  
I shot at him quickly, my aim was very precise. For some reason I didn't feel Julia's hand. Amongst all the chaos I had lost her halfway the rooftop. The last sound I heard was that of a pistol being fired. And then I saw her.  
  
Julia! The sun breached through the clouds shining a great flash over my eyes and Julia became a silhouette. The sky turned pink and the crows began to squawk.  
  
I saw Julia start to descend towards the floor, and it was as if the crows had taken her soul away from me in an instant. But before she made contact with the ground the white doves of heaven flew past her and I knew they had saved her.  
  
I knew she was in a safe place. It was like I watched a painting in motion. A thousand thoughts fogged my mind and the tears only seemed to flow internal. I wish it were only a dream and I could wake up. "Julia, now whose the one living in a imaginary world. I know you have left this world, but don't leave my heart." 


End file.
